La puerta del destino
by Noeliamb
Summary: 2 mundos y 2 personas totalmente distintas que por fuerza del destino se acaban encontrando, sin quererlo, sucesivamente. Por un lado Regina una mujer poderosa dueña del banco más importante de Boston y por otro Emma, una simple profesora de escuela. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Suena el despertador, 7 de la mañana y ya se dislumbra un nuevo día en su jaula de oro. Se podría decir que Regina lo tiene todo, un trabajo de gran importancia en el banco más importante de Bostón o lo que es lo mismo, tiene el banco más importante de Boston..., tiene dinero para comprarse hasta un castillo, una belleza que cualquier mujer daría lo que tuviese por poseer, un novio encantador que le adora y un hijo maravilloso, aunque un tanto especial. Pero no dispone de lo más importante que una persona debe tener: felicidad plena y absoluta. Regina tiene un vacío dentro de sí que le impide disfrutar de todas esas ventajas de su vida, pero que ni ella misma conoce aquello que le impide ser feliz.

El sol se insertaba entre las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación, desde luego disponía de unas vistas magnificas de la ciudad y esos momentos antes de levantarse y empezar con su día le daban paz, le relajaban de una forma que nada más podía hacerlo dentro de esa vida de ajetreo, reuniones, compromisos y trabajo.

-"¡MAMÁ! Llegaremos tarde a clase, date prisa", -dijo henry desde las escaleras "Hoy tengo examen a primera hora".

\- "Ya voy hijo, acaban de dar ahora las 7". -dijo Regina todavía medio en sueños.

\- "No mamá, acaban de dar las 8", -inmediatamente después de decirlo, Henry ya sabia la avalancha que se le avecinaba.

-"¿¡QUE!? ¿!Y tu no sabes avisarme de la hora que era!?", -dijo Regina desde la puerta de su enorme habitación, todavía con el pijama de seda rojo y negro de tirantes y pantalones extra cortos que dejaban ver unas piernas largas y bronceadas-. "Muy bien hijo, ahora dispongo de tan solo media hora para arreglarme, desayunar, llevarte al colegio y llegar al banco", -dejando ver un tono de gran enfado para solo ser las 8 de la mañana, aunque en cierta forma era su humor habitual.

Regina no es precisamente una mujer risueña, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara y palabras dulces para todo el mundo, es más bien una mujer implacable, seria y con muy poco sentido del humor.

\- "Es tu banco mamá, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, nadie te va a echar la bronca", -dijo Henry en un tono de resignación, debido a que su madre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo sin sacar apenas tiempo para él.

\- "Esta vez no Henry, tengo una reunión a las 8.30, muy pero que muy importante y no puedo llegar tarde", -aclaró Regina colocándose su tacón de infarto Louboutin-,"Venga rápido, vamonos".

Era asombroso la velocidad a la que Regina llegó al aparcamiento donde le esperaba su Mercedes-Benz Clase S debido a las horas y horas pasadas subida encima de semejantes andamios como zapatos. Ya en el coche se podría decir que el limite de velocidad no le importó mucho y en apenas 10 minutos ya había llevado a Henry al colegio y le sobraban otros 10 minutos para comprarse un Café y llegar a la oficina.

Con el café en la mano, el maletín colgando de su hombro y su I phone en la otra mano derecha se disponía a llegar al edificio cuando de repente sin previo aviso... PUM!

\- "¡Pero serás...!"

Anoche no debería haber salido, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, la boca la tenía completamente seca y sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

Todavía llevaba puesto el ceñido vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas que se puso.

Las chicas habían insistido en salir, Emma cumplía 28 años y sus amigas no iban a permitir que pasara su cumpleaños sola en casa, aunque ella no era muy de celebraciones finalmente accedió, al fin y al cabo Ruby y Belle eran su familia y no les podía decir que no.

La luz de un nuevo día comenzó a molestarle en los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos muy a su pesar, observando en su mesita la hora que reflejaba el despertador: 8:10.

El vodka todavía presente en su organismo le impedía asimilarlo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta...

-"¡Me he dormido!" -pensó Emma saliendo de un salto de la cama.

Emma no era la mujer más puntual del mundo, pero últimamente llegaba tarde al trabajo día si y día también y el director de la escuela ya le había dado un ultimátum el día anterior. No podía perder su trabajo por nada del mundo así que se dio una ducha en tiempo récord, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca básica de tirantes y la cazadora roja y salió de su apartamento en busca de su escarabajo amarillo.

Ni siquiera recordaba en que lugar lo había dejado y desesperadamente recorría la calle, mientras corría se recordaba a si misma que jamas haría caso a Ruby y que jamás volvería a salir de fiesta.

Ya no sabia cuantas calles había recorrido, cuando ahí estaba, su querido escarabajo aparcado a unos 3 metros, automáticamente sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hacia el cuando... PUM!

\- "¡Pero serás...!

 _Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2 (Primer encuentro)

Capitulo 2

-"¡Pero serás...!"

Regina estaba a punto de volverse de color rojo del tremendo enfado que llevaba encima, no se lo podía creer, al fin parecía que ya iba a llegar a la oficina, podría llegar a la reunión sin ningún incidente y su desliz de esta mañana con el reloj se quedaría en una mera anécdota... pero no, se encontraba con su ropa llena de capuccino, y todo por culpa de esa rubia de enfrente, que encima si no se equivoca parece que está tratando de aguantarse la risa.

\- "Pero seré que...¿Guapa?, ¿hermosa?, ¿adorable?..."

\- "¿¡Perdón!?

\- "Si tranquila, te perdono, pero deberías mirar por donde caminas, has tenido suerte de chocar con una persona tan encantadora como yo, hay cada desagradable por ahí..."

\- "¿¡Que!?, Me refería a que serás imbécil, o idiota o gilipollas... el adjetivo con el que te sientas más identificada, aunque para mi los 3 te encajan.

\- "Vaya vaya vaya con la señorita..., osea casi me matas por ir mirando tu querido móvil y encima me insultas... Pues nada definitivamente no te perdono."

Regina estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ¿Como se atrevía esa maleducada ha hablarle de esa forma? Jamás en sus años de vida alguien se había atrevido a dirigirse a ella en ese tono, ella estaba acostumbrada a que la gente baje la mirada cuando la ve no a que le desafíen sin ni siquiera conocerla. Pero desde luego no lo iba a permitir, esa irritante mujer no se iba a quedar con la última palabra.

\- "La culpa querida, ha sido absolutamente suya por ir por una acera peatonal como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y encima derramarme mi café por encima, lo mínimo que debería hacer es suplicarme perdón e irse automáticamente a donde tenga que ir."

\- "¿Pues sabes que?, tienes toda la razón."

Regina ya se sentía victoriosa por esas palabras de la rubia, no había nacido la persona capaz de ganarle ninguna "batalla" y esa mujer no iba a ser menos, pero esta todavía no había terminado de decirle todo lo que tenía pensado...

\- "Bueno medio razón, porque la verdad es que no voy a suplicarte perdón ni mucho menos, pero sí voy a hacerte caso en lo otro, me voy, que tenga un buen día señorita...umm lo que sea." -Automáticamente Emma se retiró triunfante hacía su escarabajo con una sonrisa pletórica, dejando a esa insoportable mujer en el sitio con la boca abierta.

\- "No me lo puedo creer... pero que se ha pensado, no no no, esto no se quedará asi, ya nos volveremos a encontrar ya..."

* * *

Regina de camino a la oficina no paró de pensar en formas de asesinar a esa mujer, a esa insoportable cosa de persona, que desde luego estaba en el mundo porque tiene que haber de todo... Cuando algo se le pasó por la mente: "La Reunión", en menos de 5 minutos tenía que estar reunida y estaba empapada en café, no podía presentarse así de ninguna manera y la única solución que se le venía a la mente era sacar sus dotes de super jefa.

Entró en su despacho, que era una increíble sala, decorada en tonos blancos y negros, con 2 sofás de cuero en una esquina y una gigantesca mesa de cristal en medio, y detrás, no existía pared, sino un gran ventanal con vistas a toda la ciudad y una vez acomodada en su sillón llamó a su secretaria/ayudante/esclava.

\- "Mary Margaret"

\- "¿Si señora?", -pudo oír Regina, una vocecilla apenas audible al otro lado del teléfono.

\- "Necesito que retrases la reunión 15 minutos, es urgente."

\- "Si, enseguida señora, pero ¿puedo saber el motivo?"

\- "Si claro, es que debes ir inmediatamente a por unos pantalones para mi, y por dios Mary Margaret, que sean bonitos, no te dejes llevar por tus gustos por nada del mundo."

\- "¿Unos pantalones? umm si claro enseguida."

Mary Margaret por supuesto no podía decirle que no a nada a Regina, realmente sentía auténtico miedo por esa mujer, en 7 años que lleva trabajando para ella ni si quiera había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos, era una mujer muy humilde y no podía permitirse que esa "bruja" le echase a la calle sin ningún miramiento.

* * *

Emma de camino a la escuela no podía quitarse a esa mujer de la cabeza, ¿que se creía? ¿Se piensa que puede pasar por encima de la gente de esa forma? El dinero no da permiso para tratar a la gente como basura, le había dado su merecido, se merecía quedarse de esa forma, con la palabra en la boca, que al parecer solo sabe que soltar veneno.

Aunque tenía que reconocer una cosa, aunque le doliera esa mujer era realmente atractiva, esos ojos color caramelo, esa mirada hipnotizante, y esa figura estilizada solo digna de una diosa, podía poseer a la persona que quisiera... Pero sin embargo ese carácter de arrogante, insoportable, con aires de superioridad, mandona y egocéntrica solo la convierte en una bruja, en una bruja malvada.

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo a la escuela, por un día más podría conservar su puesto de trabajo. Ahora mismo tenía clase con los niños de 4º de primaria, adoraba esa clase, adoraba a los niños en general, le encantaba la forma de ser de los niños, tan despreocupados, felices, donde para ellos los problemas no existen, solo el hecho de jugar y divertirse, para Emma los adultos deberían aprender mucho de los más pequeños.

Y por supuesto los niños la adoran a ella, y claro está tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que ella imparte la clase de educación física, y sus clases se basan en jugar y jugar hasta que los niños caen agotados. Durante la hora que dura su próxima clase por lo menos podría desconectar y no pensar en esa horrible mujer.

* * *

Regina ya estaba desesperada en su despacho, Mary Margaret todavía no aparecía y ya faltaba poco para que pasara ese cuarto de hora, todo por culpa de esa mujer, en su vida se había encontrado con una persona tan insolente como esa, lo que tenía de guapa lo tenía de odiosa... Espera un momento ¿de guapa? ¿Acabo de decir guapa? No no no, ya se me esta llendo la cabeza, necesito esos pantalones ya, voy a llamar a Mary Margaret y se va a enter...

TOC TOC

\- "Señora Mills, le traigo sus pantalones."

Por la puerta apareció una mujer menuda, morena, con el pelo muy cortito y piel clara, y con la mirada diciendo "por favor no me riñas..."

\- "Ya era hora, vete, tengo que cambiarme." -Regina cogió los pantalones y la otra mujer salió despavorida del despacho, aliviada por no haberla tomado con ella por el retraso.

Una vez Regina se había cambiado dejó los pantalones sucios en la mesa de Mery Margaret.

\- "Tienes que llevarlos a la tintorería". -Dicho esto, se fue a la reunión, estaba deseando que acabara ya el día, y solo eran las 8:45 de la mañana.

 _Continuara.._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Regina por fin llegaba a su casa después de un largo y duro día, la reunión finalmente había salido bien y no tuvo ningún contratiempo más, pero inexplicablemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la chica de esta mañana, ¿porque sería? ¿sería por ese descaro?, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente que tuviera la valentía de plantarle cara y en cierto modo que esa mujer fuera capaz de desafiarle de esa manera le gustaba, además de que indudablemente tenía una belleza muy difícil de encontrar, pero... "¿porque tengo que pensar en su belleza?" "Yo no pienso en la belleza de otras mujeres"... Así que se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y entró en casa.

-!Mamá!. -Oyó a Henry desde la otra punta.

\- Cariño ¿que tal las clases?

\- Bien, como siempre, tienes una sorpresa...

\- ¿Una sorpresa?. -Preguntó Regina con gran curiosidad, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le diera sorpresas.

En ese instante apareció en escena Robin, el novio de Regina, iba trajeado, con americana negra y camisa blanca, Robin es un hombre realmente atractivo, con el pelo castaño corto, barba de 3 días y un cuerpo escultural trabajado en el gimnasio. En la mano sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas (las favoritas de Regina) y una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer del mundo.

\- Sorpresa mi amor. -Tenia una voz grave y sensual. Todo en Robin era sensual.

Regina en ese momento fue corriendo a los brazos de su amor y le dio un beso casto y dulce en los labios. Hacia 3 meses que no lo veía, Robin por sus negocios viaja mucho, demasiado para el gusto de Regina y más de una vez había causado problemas en la pareja, pero en este instante Robin esta ahí con ella y eso ahora mismo es lo único que le importa.

\- Pensaba que vendrías pasado mañana. -Dijo Regina en tono de sorpresa.

\- Si pero echaba de menos a mi chica y decidí venir antes. -Dijo colocandole las dos manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Bueno y que propones que hagamos?. -Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Pues he reservado en el mejor restaurante de Bostón para que vayamos a cenar.

\- ¿Pero y Henry?.

-Viene Ruby en 5 minutos mamá, tu vete y pasatelo bien.

Ruby es la joven que cuida de Henry cuando su madre no se puede hacer cargo de él, realmente se llevan muy bien, le deja jugar a la consola, comer helado y ver la televisión cuando le apetece, justo lo contrario que su madre, razón por la que se llevan tan bien.

\- Vale pero antes de las 24:00 te quiero durmiendo y portate muy bien, yo llamaré de vez en cuando.

\- Que si!, venga iros ya.

\- Gracias Henry por suplicar que me quede contigo eh. -Dijo Regina en tono sarcástico.

El día no había empezado muy bien precisamente, pero lo despediría de cena romántica con su amor. Buen final.

* * *

Emma ya se encontraba tirada en el sofá, tratar con niños realmente era agotador y encima al acabar había tenido reunión con el resto de profesores, sin contar la noche de juerga anterior para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Su plan para esta noche se basaba en sofá, peli y pizza con su mejor amiga Ruby.

\- Ruby ¿vienes ya o que? La peli va a empezar.

\- Lo siento Em, tengo que irme.

\- ¿¡Ya!? Pero si acabas de llegar. -claramente decepcionaba.

Ella adoraba esas noches con su amiga, la conocía desde hace muchos años y es como la hermana que nunca tuvo, simplemente ver una película con ella era sinónimo de risas y más risas y además quería comentarle lo del encontronazo de esta mañana con aquella mujer, es una tontería pero Emma necesitaba contárselo ha alguien, no había dejado de pensar en esa mujer en todo el día y no entendía porque, Ruby era como su especie de consejera, de hecho ella conoce a Emma mejor que esta asi misma y siempre sabe las palabras correctas que decirle, pero en este caso ¿que podría decirle?, pues que "es una estupidez... PORQUE LO ES!".-Se repetía Emma así misma continuamente.

\- Tengo que ir a cuidar al crío que te dije que cuidaba por las tardes, al parecer la madre se va de cenita romántica. -Dijo en un tono burlón. -Pero bueno para mi mejor, por las noches le cobro más, tarifa nocturna.

\- Vaya que bonito, la madre por ahí de cena con el amante y el niño con la niñera, ¿gente así para que tiene hijos?

Ruby más de una vez le había hablado a Emma sobre esa familia, para ser sinceros Ruby es del tipo de personas que le gusta mucho "hablar" sobre los demás, pero sin maldad, simplemente le sale solo, algo innato y Emma pues sabia básicamente lo que Ruby le había contado, y en resumen es que la tía es una estirada con mucha pasta, que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo abandonado al niño (cuyo padre jamás ha mencionado) y que tiene un novio "para comérselo entero" que apenas ve porque es otro estirado con pasta que viaja mucho.

\- Pues no lo se Em... Bueno yo me voy corriendo que llego tarde, y así a ver si con suerte llego a ver al macizo del novio, luego hablamos nena. -Le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Finalmente le tocaría pasar la noche sola, aunque era costumbre en su vida, su pequeño apartamento no era muy transitado precisamente y la verdad es que Emma es una persona muy independiente y solitaria, lo más seguro que en consecuencia de haberse criado sin padres.

Emma ni siquiera los llegó a conocer, la abandonaron siendo un bebé y su infancia se ha basado en casas de acogida hasta que cumplió los 18 y se buscó la vida por su cuenta. A pesar de ello no le ha ido del todo mal, tiene un trabajo que le encanta, un techo donde dormir y amigas como Ruby o Belle que la adoran, en el campo del amor es otra historia, el sexo masculino no es que le haya dado muchas alegrías...

Después de que se fuera Ruby, no tardó mucho en rendirse a morfeo, había sido un día duro y solo quería que amaneciese y un nuevo día se asomara de nuevo por su ventana.

* * *

Por otra parte el día para Regina había acabado de mejor forma, la cena había sido perfecta, bebieron, hablaron de todo, se pusieron al día, y Robin le endulzó con palabras bonitas toda la noche lo que llevó a Regina a acabar la noche más enamorada de él. Cuando se despidió de Robin en el portal se despidió del él con un apasionado beso, aprovechando que Henry no estaba delante y finalmente llegó a casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los altos tacones, Henry ya estaba en su cama y Ruby se fue inmediatamente después de llegar Regina. Ahora solo le quedaban esos momentos de soledad en su cama hasta que le vence el sueño, normalmente lo aprovecha para leer un rato pero hoy estaba tan sumamente cansada que lo dejaría para otro día. En esos momentos Regina siempre rememora lo que le ha acontecido el día y lo que le prevé el día siguiente, pero en esa noche solo se le viene una cosa a la mente o mas bien alguien: "La chica rubia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Un nuevo día acontecía en la vida de Emma Swan, hoy se había despertado de forma positiva, se había propuesto que hoy el día sería perfecto, no estaba dispuesta a que nada ni nadie le amargase el día, así que se dio un buen baño relajante, con Lana del Rey de fondo, se preparó un buen desayuno a base de tortillas, cereales y zumo, cogió su cazadora roja y se dispuso a salir del apartamento cuando su deseo de tener un buen día se fue al traste.

\- Señor Gold, buenos días, me pilla de milagro, ya me iba a trabajar. -Retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.

\- No le quiero quitar mucho tiempo señorita Swan, pero sigo sin recibir el pago de las últimas 3 mensualidades.

Gold era el casero de Emma, un hombre usurero, sin escrúpulos, tiene propiedades por todo Boston y dinero para vivir cómodamente 10 vidas más, pero aun así no iba a permitir que Emma se retrase con el alquiler ni 1 mes más.

Era un hombre elegante, siempre con trajes oscuros y ese bastón, con empuñadura de oro que debería valer por si solo más que el mismo apartamento. Además era un hombre ciertamente escalofriante, en los 4 años que lleva siendo su casero, Emma juraría que no le ha visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

\- ¿3 meses ya?. -con tono de falsa sorpresa. Deme un par de días por favor, ahora mismo no dispongo de tanto dinero, estoy atravesando un bache y...

\- No me venga con excusas, no me sirven.-Interrumpiendo de golpe a la rubia.- Tiene 24 horas señorita Swan, si en ese plazo de tiempo no me ha ingresado el dinero de los 3 meses tendrá que salir inmediatamente de aquí.

\- Por favor señor Gold, deme un poco más de tiempo, llevo aquí 4 años y es la primera vez que me retraso con el alquiler.

\- Tic Tac señorita, pasa el tiempo, 24 horas y no hay más que hablar. -Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin dejar opción a respuesta.

\- Maldito cabrón!. -Cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Automáticamente, se dio la vuelta y se deslizó por la puerta hasta caer al suelo y depositó la cabeza entre las piernas. "¿Que voy a hacer?", dijo para si mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

De camino a la escuela, en su escarabajo, no paraba de hacer números, con sus ahorros no le llegaba ni para pagar 1 mes entero, y su coche nadie lo querría ni de regalo, a pesar de adorarlo es cierto que el único valor que tiene es más sentimental que económico. Y encima tampoco tenía a nadie a quien pedirle semejante suma de dinero.

Al salir del trabajo, decidió que la mejor opción sería pedir un crédito al banco, después de que el director de la escuela le hubiera respondido con un rotundo "¡NO!" a la petición de la rubia de darle un anticipo. Un anticipo por otro parte más alto que su sueldo de 2 meses. Su trabajo era para ella muy enriquecedor, muy divertido, muy entrañable bla bla bla pero el sueldo era realmente pésimo. Esa era la única opción de conseguir tanto dinero en 24 horas, bueno más bien en 16 horas... Así que lo único que le quedaba era ir a llorar al Mills Bank que es el que le pilla más cercano.

* * *

Eran las 17.00 de la tarde y el día para Regina había sido como todos, un día normal, de hecho demasiado normal, la rutina ya le estaba empezando a asfixiar, sus días se basaban en lo mismo: reuniones, papeleo, gente haciéndole la pelota continuamente... Su único momento bueno era el llegar a casa y poder acabar el día junto con Henry.

Pero ayer por mucho que le cueste reconocerlo no había sido del todo así, esa chica aunque hubieran sido unos minutos, hizo que su corazón volviera a vibrar, que la sangre la corriera a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, no sabe realmente porque, pero discutir con esa mujer le gustó, bueno, más bien le encantó. Pero de repente un alboroto la sacó de sus pensamientos, algo estaba pasando ahí fuera y entonces uno de sus empleados tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante.-con su tono autoritario de "jefaza".

\- Disculpe molestarla señora Mills. -agachando la cabeza ante la mirada penetrante de Regina.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es todo ese alboroto?. -elevando la voz a un tono más intimidante.

\- Es que una mujer dice quiere hablar con el director, osea con usted... ha pedido un crédito y... y ya sabe...- Con la voz temblorosa

\- ¿Es usted tonto? ¿No sabe hablar o que? Pues llame a seguridad y que la saquen a la fuerza si es necesario.-dijo mientras centraba su mirada al ordenador, con la mayor naturalidad.

Entonces una avalancha entró dentro del despacho, una avalancha rubia llamada Emma y apellidada Swan.

 _Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5 (segundo encuentro)

**Capitulo 5**

Regina levantó la vista del ordenador y no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, no era posible que la mujer rubia de ayer, esa mujer que le derramó el café encima, que le sacó absolutamente de sus casillas y le dejó con la palabra en la boca y que para que engañarnos, no había sacado de su cabeza desde entonces, estaba ahí, en su despacho, enfrente de ella.

Por otra parte Emma se encontraba en la misma situación de asombro, ella esperaba encontrarse a un cincuentón, calvo y con bigote, con un puro en la boca alardeando de su fortuna y lo que se encuentra es a la diosa del olimpo, con la que tuvo ayer semejante encontronazo, sentada en su "trono", con ese aire de suficiencia y esa mirada penetrante recorriendo la de arriba a abajo.

Regina, una vez asimilado lo que tenía delante se levantó de un salto, para ponerse a su altura y ambas se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, paralizadas, sin saber que decir, con un cosquilleo recorriendo sus cuerpos, hasta que dos hombres de seguridad entraron corriendo en el despacho,sofocados y con miedo a una posible reprimenda por parte de la jefa sacándolas de esta forma de sus "mundos", donde se habían sumergido inconscientemente.

\- Señora Mills, disculpe, se nos ha escapado, enseguida la sacamos de aquí.- Intervino uno de los hombres.

\- No. - Afirmó Regina, secamente, sin quitar sus ojos de Emma, la cual estaba asombrada al igual que los presentes de que la morena no la sacara ella misma a patadas.

\- Pero señora... - Volvió a intervenir el mismo hombre.

\- Pero nada. - Dirigiéndose directamente al de seguridad.- He dicho que no, y ahora si nos disculpan, la señorita y yo vamos a tener una charla.

Emma estaba totalmente desconcertada, no se esperaba encontrarse a esta mujer aquí, y mucho menos que tuviera esa reacción. "Vamos a tener una charla", seguro que de charla va a tener poco... A ver Emma no te dejes intimidar, tu has venido para una cosa la cual te han rechazado y debes conseguir para poder tener un techo, así que concentración, - se decía para sí misma mientras la gente iba desalojando el despacho.-

\- Vaya vaya vaya... - Comenzó diciendo Regina.- Al parecer no me llevé una falsa imagen de usted la otra vez, es tan altanera, maleducada e irritable como me imaginaba.

\- ¿Pero bueno, es así como tratan aquí a sus clientes?.- Acercándose lentamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Regina, ya sentada en su "trono", ganándose una mirada desafiante de esta.

Saltaban chispas en ese despacho, ambas no entendían porque, pero provocarse mutuamente les causaba una sensación indescriptible, conviertiendolo en algo imposible de parar.

\- No es nuestra culpa, si usted no es valida para un crédito señorita lo que sea. -

\- Swan, señorita Swan, aunque tu me puedes llamar Emma. - Guiñándole un ojo, con un brazo apoyado en el escritorio.

\- Señorita Swan, lo siento, bueno realmente me da igual, pero como ya le ha dicho mi empleado este banco no le puede dar el crédito que ha pedido, así que si es tan amable, aunque se que no lo es, salga de mi despacho.- Señalando le con una mano la puerta.

\- No.- Cruzándose de brazos en actitud de niña pequeña.- Además había dicho que tendríamos una charla, así que charlemos.

\- Señorita Swan, la charla ha terminado así que compórtese como una adulta, aunque sea una vez en la vida y salga de mi despacho.

\- Pues no se que concepto tiene de una charla señora banquera, pero 4 insultos, no es una conversación muy enriquecedora, así que... ¿puedo sentarme?.-Señalando una de las sillas.

\- Por supuesto que no! y no han sido 4 insultos, han sido 3.

\- Oye hieres mis sentimientos sabes, al final me voy a creer que lo que me dices lo piensas de verdad Mills, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre de pila?, espera dejame pensar...mmm ¿Malefica? no... ¿Cruela?

\- Mi nombre a usted no le importa, y sí, ya va siendo hora de que se lo crea y por favor salga de.-Siendo otra vez interrumpida.

\- Vale, no me importa, entonces que te parece si hablamos de mi crédito, mira necesitaría unos...

\- Señorita Swan, le vuelvo a repetir que no le puedo dar ningún crédito.- Fingiendo que vuelve a su trabajo.

A Regina le comenzaba a intrigar para que seria ese crédito que tanta insistencia le ponía, pero viéndola seguro que sería para comprarse un coche, visto la "cosa" de vehículo que tenia o para cualquier tontería.

\- Pues tienes un banco, si no puedes tu ya me contarás... Aunque bueno, si quieres que lo hablemos en otro lugar más intimo estoy disponible. - Mostrando le una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Como se atreve!?. -Levantándose de su asiento y dando un golpe a la mesa.

\- Tranquila, era solo una broma, relajate Mills.

\- Salga ahora mismo de mi despacho. - Acercándose a donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Y si no que?. -Colocando las dos manos en las caderas y levantando la cabeza.

\- Que la sacare yo misma, con mis propias manos. -Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El ambiente había cambiado en unos segundos, parecía que cada palabra cobraba un doble sentido y sus cuerpos poco a poco se iban acercando como un imán.

\- Mmmm, eso podría ser muuuy interesante. -dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz- Dando un paso más hacia ella.

Sus rostros finalmente se encontraban a tan solo un par de centímetros, el ambiente se estaba caldeando, sus miradas desafiantes mirándose fijamente, verde esmeralda con marrón chocolate, dos huracanes no dispuestas a perder esta batalla, ahora mismo solo existen ellas dos, con sus respiraciones chocando la una en la otra, creando una burbuja a su alrededor que ninguna querría romper.

Regina por un instante baja la mirada a los labios de la rubia, ¿porque en ese momento le parecen tan apetecibles?, ya no es ella la que piensa, su cabeza ha dejado de funcionar y solo habla por ella un deseo irracional hacia esa mujer, se humedece los labios y cuando esta apunto de rozarlos con los de Emma esta da un paso hacia atrás, dejando a Regina totalmente descolocada y con la dignidad por los suelos.

\- No me lo puedo creer... altanera, maleducada e irritable, pero iba a besarme Señorita Mills, ¡se muere de deseo por probar mis labios!.- No podía quitarse esa gran sonrisa por una nueva victoria, Emma estaba pletórica.

Regina no se lo podía creer, estaba en llamas, despedía fuego por la mirada, como se atrevía esa insolente mujer a burlarse de ella de esa forma, pero lo que es peor, ¡como se había atrevido a rechazarla! A ella, a la gran Regina Mills, cualquiera daría su ultimo aliento por besarla y esta estúpida mujer la había rechazado en toda su cara, y encima se lo restregaba como una victoria.

\- Como se atreve! jamás le besaría, es usted repugnante, ni en la peor de las pesadillas haría algo tan asqueroso. - Trataba de justificarse como sea, pero ninguna excusa era valida, los hechos eran los hechos.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras Mills, pero ahora se que te mueres por mi. -acercándose de nuevo y susurrando al oído.

Regina por un instante, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos ante esas palabras susurradas de forma tan sensual en su oído, provocando le un estremecimiento es su bajo vientre, pero cuando abre los ojos Emma ya esta en la puerta dispuesta a irse, aunque Regina tiene que tener la ultima palabra.

\- ¡Swan!. -girándose esta hacia Regina con la mano en el picaporte.- Ni en tus mejores sueños yo me moriría por ti. -Dicho esto, con una sonrisa en la boca abre la puerta.- Y en segundo lugar, todavía me debes un café. -Acrecentándose todavía más la sonrisa de la rubia, y saliendo de su despacho.

 _Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Una vez fuera del despacho, Emma no pudo evitar apoyar la espalda contra la puerta y soltar un gran suspiro, "¿como demonios he podido resistirme a esos labios?"

\- ¿No es tan mala sabes?. - Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Lo sabes?. -dijo Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Sí. Esa actitud es solo una coraza, creo saber leer bien a las personas.- mostrando una media sonrisa.- Aunque alguien debería bajarle los pies a la tierra.

\- Tienes toda la razón, por cierto soy Mary Margaret, su secretaria, un placer. -Tendiéndole la mano.

\- Emma Swan, igualmente. -Dijo estrechándole la mano.- Realmente no se como la aguantas, te mereces un premio.

\- Ya son muchos años, llevó aquí desde que su madre dirigía el banco, y creeme, era mucho peor que Regina. Además, un trabajo es un tesoro hoy en día.

\- ¿Regina? Pensaba que me iría sin saberlo... Pues ya sabemos que su carácter venenoso viene de familia.

\- Tú eres la única que se atreve a decirle eso a la cara, que digo, ¡a mirarle a la cara!, ojalá aparecieses más por aquí. Ah y oye siento mucho lo de tu crédito, espero que consigas el dinero de otra forma.

\- Yo también lo espero. - Dicho esto Emma salió de ese lugar esperando que una lluvia de dolares le solucionara su problema.

* * *

Ya en su escarabajo a pesar de no haber conseguido lo que fue a buscar al banco, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa tonta de la cara, era un hecho que la morena la desea, y eso le causaba mariposas en el estomago, pero se merecía quedarse sin el beso, a pesar de ser toda una belleza, ese carácter no le favorece nada, se cree la reina del mundo, superior a cualquier ser humano, pero eso con Emma Swan no vale, ya se ha encontrado con gente así en el mundo y si tiene que ponerle los pies en el suelo se los pondrá, no tenia claro porque, pero sabía que esa, no seria la última vez que se viesen las caras.

Fnalmente optó por ir al bar donde trabaja Ruby, su amiga siempre tiene buenos consejos que darle y sino siempre casi siempre y quizás podría ayudarla a encontrar una solución, aunque las horas corren y la situación ya va siendo muy desesperante.

Ruby trabaja en un café-bar del centro, de cierto "nivel", ya que el cual, por su localización es frecuentado por personas de negocios y de alto nivel adquisitivo, que desayunan ahí antes de entrar al trabajo o se toman unas copas al salir.

Pero para su sorpresa Ruby no se encontraba ahí, aunque sí su abuela Granny, dueña del local y a la cual consideraba también su propia abuela por lo bien que la había tratado estos últimos años, así que decidió tomar una copa y de esta forma poder despejar un poco las ideas.

\- ¿Mal día querida?. -le dijo Granny sirviendo le una copa de whisky.

\- Ni te imaginas, malo se queda corto. - Dando un gran sorbo a la copa.

\- Bueno pues ya sabes que al igual que a mi nieta me puedes contar lo que sea, asi que desembucha muchacha.

\- No quisiera aburrirte con mis problemas Granny, además tienes esto bastante lleno, ¿donde esta Ruby que no te ayuda?.- Dando otro sorbo más.

\- Por las tardes va a casa de la estirada esa a cuidar al niño, he intentado contratar a alguien pero solo vienen ineptos, y ahora dime ¿que te pasa?. -Preguntó Granny con un tono dulce.

\- El señor Gold quiere echarme del apartamento si mañana a primera hora no le ingreso el dinero de las últimas 3 mensualidades y ya he pedido un aumento, e ido al banco, incluso he consultado cuanto me darían por el escarabajo pero es inutil. -Acabandose la copa.- Mañana duermo en un puente.

\- Ahora entiendo que tengas esa cara muchacha, pero como todo en esta vida tiene solución.

\- Pues ilumina me Granny, porque yo lo veo todo muy negro.

\- Pues la solución la tienes delante. - Emma levantó la mirada sin entender nada.- Yo te presto ahora mismo el dinero y tu me lo devolverás viniendo a trabajar aquí por las tardes.

\- ¿Me lo dices enserio?. - Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! pero no creas que va a ser fácil, te voy a estar vigilando con lupa, con una Ruby ya tengo suficiente.

\- Gracias gracias gracias. - Dijo encima de la barra, besando por toda la cara a Granny.- No te arrepentirás, mañana mismo me tienes aquí.

\- Bueno bueno, sabes que siempre que necesites ayuda puedes contar conmigo, tu también al igual que Ruby eres mi nieta.

El día para Emma finalmente había acabado bien, Granny le había salvado la vida y su gran problema se había solucionado, podría pagar a Gold y seguir viviendo en su apartamento. Pero el caso de Regina era otra historia totalmente distinta, después de su encuentro con Emma, la morena estaba que se subía por las paredes, su único pensamiento durante el día fue "maneras de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a una persona". No paraba de preguntarse que se le había pasado por la cabeza para intentar besar a esa "asquerosa" mujer, que por otro lado no solo era el hecho de que sea irritante, estúpida y absolutamente insoportable sino que lo más importante es que era una MUJER, "¿desde cuando Regina Mills se siente atraída por una mujer?", sin contar por supuesto que tiene novio, un novio maravilloso, perfecto y guapísimo. Y para colmo esta la había rechazado, le había dejado ahí , como si nada. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que esa mujer podía provocarle, pero en esos momentos nada bueno, se sentía rechazada, humillada y estúpida.

Así se tiró todo el día, nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro del despacho, evitando cualquier reunión, cada vez que intentaba ponerse a trabajar la cara de la rubia le venia a la mente, y automáticamente algo acababa volando y chocando contra la pared. Tenia que quitársela de la cabeza como fuera, así que decidió quedar esa noche con Robin, y que su adorado novio, le quitara todo pensamiento negativo de la cabeza.

* * *

Aunque la noche no transcurriría de la forma que Regina esperaba, "¿porque de repente le tiene que aparecer pelo rubio y ojos preciosos a su novio?" se preguntaba Regina cada vez que Robin se transformaba en la mujer que tanto odia, parecía que estuviera cenando con Emma Swan y no con su pareja, ni siquiera lo escuchaba, todos sus sentidos los ocupaba esa mujer.

Finalmente después de la cena quiso continuar la velada en su habitación, hacía tiempo que Regina y Robin no pasaban la noche juntos y de esta forma estaba segura que por un momento la rubia no aparecería en su mente, solo existirían ella y Robin, pero nada más lejos... en el momento que él le empezó a quitar la ropa, Emma volvió a parecer...

\- ¡No! ¡Para! . -gritó de repente Regina.

\- ¿Que pasa mi amor?. -Preguntó Robin extrañado- ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- No no, solo que he pasado un mal día y estoy muy cansada. -Respondió Regina pasándose las 2 manos por el pelo.- ¿Te importa si solo dormimos?.

Robin aceptó pero de mala gana, no comprendía que le pasaba a su chica, toda la noche estuvo distante, en su mundo y ahora cuando parecía que por fin iban a tener su noche de "amor" esta básicamente le rechazó, para él era un pecado tener al lado de la cama a una mujer como ella y no poder hacerla suya, pero es que en esos momento Regina o por lo menos su mente, pertenecían a Emma Swan.

* * *

Pasó una semana y Emma cada vez se sentía más cómoda trabajando para Granny, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al trabajo de camarera, aunque entre el trabajo en la escuela y luego el bar, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero por lo menos seguía teniendo un techo donde vivir, sus días pasaron a ser una monotonía, se levantaba temprano e iba a la escuela, comía en su casa corriendo y se iba a trabajar al bar hasta la hora de cierre, y una vez en su casa caía rendida en su cama.

Por otro lado Regina era más de lo mismo, sus días se basaban en trabajo trabajo y más trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando Emma volvía a hacer aparición en su mente al igual que esta en la mente de Emma. Regina prácticamente la veía por todos los sitios, de repente en su mundo cualquier rubia con la que se cruzase le parecía que fuese Swan, estaba empezando a creer que se estaba volviendo loca, pero es que en su interior algo le decía que tarde o temprano la volvería a encontrar y llevaría a cabo su venganza.

Una tarde como otra cualquiera Regina decidió quedar con Robin en la cafetería que está cerca del banco, desde el día que le dejó "a dos velas" no lo había vuelto a ver y ya Robin comenzaba a sospechar que algo le pasaba, así que decidió quedar con él para hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas pero como no, el destino se volvía a reír de ella en su cara.

\- Emma querida. - Llamó Granny a Emma que estaba en la barra.- ¿Puedes ir a atender a la pareja del fondo?

\- Si claro, enseguida voy. - Respondió Emma sin ni siquiera mirar hacía donde le señalaba Granny, hasta que llegó a la mesa y vio de quien se trataba...

\- ¡No puede ser!

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7 (tercer encuentro)

**Capitulo 7**

 **-** ¡No puede ser!. - Ambas gritaron al unisono.

No se lo podían creer, por tercera vez ahí estaban de nuevo, una frente a la otra, ¿simple casualidad o el destino tiene mucho sentido del humor?

\- ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí señorita Swan? ¿Acaso me esta siguiendo o que?. -Preguntó Regina, con su habitual tono autoritario.

\- Oh no! me has pillado... ¿Como te has podido dar cuenta? Pensaba que mi disfraz de camarera era creíble.

\- Ah claro, ¿que es usted camarera? Es que me la imaginaba de catedrática en la universidad y me ha resultado raro...

\- Bueno, de todas formas si necesitas clases en algo, cuenta conmigo Mills.

\- En todo caso, la que necesita clases es usted, pero de ¡educación!.

\- Vaya, y esas clases ¿quien me las va a dar? ¿tu?.

Sin darse cuenta involuntariamente se habían acercado, se habían dejado sumergir por ese juego de provocaciones, tratando de superar a la oponente, tratando de dar la respuesta que diera la estocada final y poder llevarse el duelo, un duelo que ninguna esta dispuesta a perder.

Finalmente el carraspeo de Robin dio pausa a la partida, viendo que la conversación estaba subiendo de tono, y conociendo a su novia, no acabaría bien y estando en un lugar publico no era muy bueno ni para la imagen de Regina ni para la de él mismo.

\- Pues yo tomaré un café muy cargado por favor. -Dijo con una sonrisa fingida dirigiéndose a Emma, haciendo que esta finalmente quitara su mirada de la de Regina.

\- Muy bien, ¿y usted señora Mills?. -Preguntó volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la de la morena.

\- ¿De cerebros no disponéis no?

\- No, pero disponemos de una cosa que se llama simpatía, ¿quiere un poco? tienes pinta de necesitarla.

Robin viendo que la cosa se volvía a poner mal entre las mujeres decidió intervenir de nuevo:

\- Tomará lo mismo que yo, gracias. -Emma le miró desafiante y se acabó marchando, no dando esa batalla por finalizada.

No se había ni si quiera percatado del hombre hasta que no habló, ¿quien seria? ¿que hacia con Regina? ¿seria su pareja? O lo que es más importante ¿es posible que Regina este casada?, por un momento a Emma le invadieron los celos, no entendía porque, pero verla enfrente de ese hombre hacia que le hirviera la sangre y eso para Regina no pasó desapercibido mientras la veía de reojo en la barra, ya tenía claro cual iba a ser su venganza...

Emma ni se acordaba de los cafés, esta petrificada en la barra viendo a la parejita, tenían las manos cogidas con los dedos entrelazados y tenían esa sonrisa odiosa de enamorados en la cara, en sus tres encuentros Emma nunca había visto sonreír a Regina y lo cierto es que verla así, despreocupada, divertida era todo un espectáculo para la vista, sin embargo en él le hacia el gesto de más estúpido de lo que ya de normal parecía ser, era imposible dejar de mirar ¿porque tenía esa sensación? ¿porque tenía ganas de pegar un puñetazo a la pared?. A penas la conoce y siempre que se ven lo único que hacen es pelear, pero aun así no podía quitarse los celos de encima, no soportaba que ese hombre le estuviera acariciando las manos y que él fuera el que le produjera esa sonrisa tan hermosa, ¿de verdad es posible que estuviera empezando a tener sentimientos por esa odiosa mujer? Porque es lo que es ODIOSA y lo único que siente por ella es ODIO. "Así que Emma deja de mirar" pero era imposible...

Por otro lado Regina estaba luchando consigo misma por no desviar la mirada hacía la rubia, por seguir mirando a su enamorado y darle todas las carantoñas del mundo, ¿Swan no decía que se moría por ella? Pues le iba a demostrar que es al contrario, que esta enamoradisima de su novio y es Emma la que esta loca por ella, pero debía contenerse, concentrarse en Robin y dejar de pensar en ella, que sea la rubia la que se este comiendo la cabeza y muriéndose de celos por dentro.

Emma seguía rígida observando hasta que Granny le hizo volver al mundo real:

\- Niña, toma, llevales el café a la parejita ya, sino se van a congelar.- Dijo Granny desde el otro lado de la barra.

En ese instante Emma pudo ver como la mirada de Regina se cruzaba con la suya, una mirada que le hizo encender a Emma una bombillita en su cabeza. "Juum, así que tratando de darme celos eh Mills" "esta es tu venganza, muy bien..."

\- Si Granny dame, ya los llevo. - Y se dirigió a la mesa con ambos cafés y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

\- Aquí tiene su café señor. - dijo mientras se lo dejaba en la mesa.

Y a continuación fue a entregárselo a Regina, aunque de una forma un poco menos sutil... Directamente se lo derramó encima, sin ningún miramiento ni disimulo, literalmente se lo tiró.

\- ¡Pero bueno!. -Exclamó Robin levantándose a por unas servilletas.- Es usted una incompetente, ¿¡como se atreve!?

Toda la cafetería se quedó mirando el espectáculo ante sus ojos, Regina está con la boca abierta y totalmente roja, Emma no podía vislumbrar bien si seria por la vergüenza o por la ira, aunque por la forma que se levantó y la abofeteó estaba claro que más bien era lo segundo. Emma se puso la mano en la mejilla golpeada y con una sonrisilla, como si no le hubiera dolido lo más mínimo le susurró:

\- ¿Te debía un café no?

En esos instantes apareció Granny como una aparición y le rogó disculpas a Regina de mil formas distintas.

\- Perdón señora, mil perdones, Emma es nueva y todavía esta aprendiendo, por favor no se enfade.

Regina ni siquiera dijo nada, ante la mirada atenta de toda la cafetería se fue directa al baño sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a nadie. Y Granny se dirigió a Emma, con una mirada furiosa:

\- Tu y yo hablaremos después.

Después de limpiar el estropicio Emma se volvió a ir a la barra y pudo ver como el acompañante de Regina estaba en la puerta del baño, suplicando que le abriera la puerta pero al parecer de forma inútil porque a los minutos se dirigió resignado a la puerta de salida. En esos momentos sin saber porque Emma fue conducida por una fuerza en su interior hacia el baño, pero al contrario que Robin ella entró directamente sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y se la encontró sentada en una esquina, con lágrimas en los ojos y con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos en las rodillas. En ese instante el corazón le dio un vuelco, y se preguntó que había hecho, no podía sentirse peor que en ese momento, se había pasado mucho de la raya y ahora esa mujer estaba llorando por su culpa. Cuando Regina se dio cuenta automáticamente se levantó se enjuagó las lagrimas y se dispuso a marcharse sin levantar la vista pero la mano de Emma en su brazo la detuvo. Eso hizo que Regina finalmente levantara la mirada y la posara en los ojos esmeralda de Emma.

\- Señorita Swan de verdad, no me apetece discutir, usted gana. -Dijo haciendo el amago de irse.

\- Lo siento. -Respondió posando su mano en la mejilla de Regina quitandole las lágrimas de la cara con una suave caricia.

Regina en esos instantes se podía espera cualquier cosa de Emma menos ese dulce gesto, un gesto que sorprendentemente la calmó, que hizo que se le erizara toda la piel, es cierto que la rubia podía sacar lo peor de ella, pero también tenia otros efectos que jamás había experimentado con nadie no había motivo, sencillamente no quería perder el contacto con esa mano que le acariciaba. No podían dejar de mirarse Regina realmente seguía enfadada, pero por mucho que lo intentase su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y Emma no podía dejar de acariciar su suave piel, deslizando el dedo pulgar hasta su boca, tocando lentamente el labio inferior hasta que sin más preámbulos puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno, lento muy lento, sin llegar a ser realmente conscientes de la situación de a donde irónicamente habían llegado, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad y la rubia al ver que Regina no la rechazaba introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena, sin recibir ninguna queja, iniciando así una danza ente ellas, una exquisita danza, explorando cada parte del lugar, aumentando el deseo. Emma bajó las manos hasta la cintura, atrayendola más hacia ella, acortando la mas mínima distancia que pudiera haber entre ellas, mientras que Regina la agarraba de la nuca con fuerza, haciendo el beso más profundo, más apasionado. Finalmente se fue transformando en una nueva batalla entre las mujeres, mediante dulces mordidas, de modo que Regina en un repentino impulso empujó a Emma hacia la pared quedando totalmente atrapada, ocasionándole un gemido incontrolado, que hizo subir aun más la temperatura, el deseo de ambas. Regina cada vez empujaba más su cuerpo contra el de Emma, empujando sus caderas contra las de ella, en esos instantes había pasado a tener el control de la situación, un control que no estaba dispuesta a perder, un placentero control. Pero una voz de detrás de la puerta hizo que se separaran, recuperando de esta forma el aliento, sus corazones latían desenfrenados al compás y realmente se sentían bien, muy bien.

\- Regina por favor abre la puerta, estoy preocupado. -rogaba Robin desde la puerta.

\- Tu novio te reclama. -dijo Emma con sus bocas casi rozándose y ambas con una sonrisa pícara, frente con frente.

\- Si, debería salir.

\- Deberías. -Pero ambas se negaban a separarse, esa sensación era demasiado increíble para dejarla escapar. Pero de nuevo la voz de Robin resurgió y Regina finalmente dio unos pasos hacía atrás para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la voz de Emma la detuvo unos instantes.

\- Mills, al café invita la casa. -dijo en tono burlón.

 **-** Te odio Swan. -Respondió y salió del baño.

Durante el resto del dia Emma estuvo literalmente en las nubes, Granny le había dado una gran charla sobre lo sucedido y le había dado otra oportunidad, era obvio que se la daría Emma era como su nieta al igual que Ruby y no pudo resistirse a sus pucheritos. Y al salir decidió ir a casa de su amiga Belle, necesitaba soltar con alguien todo lo que llevaba dentro. Belle vivía muy cerca de Emma en un apartamento modesto pero muy personal y acogedor. Belle es del tipo de amiga inteligente, responsable e ingenua que todo grupo tiene, esa amiga que tus padres siempre te dicen "deberías aprender de..." y a Emma siempre le hacía ver las cosas de otra forma, le hacía ver las cosas directamente.

\- Necesito contarte una cosa. -dijo Emma nada más entrar y sentándose en el sofá marrón del salón, sin ni siquiera mirar a Belle.

\- Adelante estas en tu casa.- respondió al umbral de la puerta ya vacio.

\- Estoy sintiendo cosas por una persona.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por quien?. -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Pues es una mujer, impresionantemente preciosa, elegante, sofisticada y bueno... bastante odiosa, de hecho nos hemos visto tres veces y en las tres lo único que hemos hecho discutir, sin contar que le he derramado el café encima dos veces y bueno, hoy nos hemos besado y ha sido absolutamente increíble, jamás había sentido esto y no se que me pasa. -Soltó Emma del tirón, sin ni siquiera respirar.

\- Te lo estas inventando.

\- ¿Que?, claro que no, esto es muy serio, no se que hacer, ¿que hago?.

\- Pues no se que decirte Emms, vuelve a quedar con ella, y hablarlo.

\- Si nunca he quedado con ella, nos hemos encontrado siempre sin querer, es como si estuviéramos predestinadas a encontrarnos.

\- Que romántico, pues si es así deja pasarlo, si de verdad estáis predestinadas no te comas la cabeza, os volveréis a encontrar, deja que el destino haga su labor.

\- Eres muy cursi Belle, me empalagas. Será mejor que lo olvide, solo fue un beso y dudo que realmente nos volvamos a ver,y ni quiero. -Dijo levantándose y yendo a la cocina.- ¿Que hay de cena?

Emma se estaba auto-engañando, ella en su interior sabía perfectamente que se moría de ganas por volver a verla y volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos, pero decirlo en voz alta era otra historia.

Por otro lado Regina no se pudo quitar la sonrisa de la boca en todo el día, ignorando al resto del mundo, pero había alguien a quien no podía ignorar:

\- Mamá! Vuelve, en que mundo estás?. -Preguntó Henry zaradeandola del brazo.

\- Disculpa cariño, ¿que decías?

\- Porque tienes cara de enamorada?, Robin te ha pedido que te cases con él?

\- No, claro que no, espera un momento, ¿cara de enamorada?

\- Si, eso he dicho.

Las palabras de su hijo le hicieron reflexionar, ¿realmente podía estar sintiendo algo por esa mujer?, nunca había sentido algo por una mujer, pero ella era diferente, era absolutamente preciosa y lo que había pasado en el baño difícilmente lo podría olvidar, pero había sido un terrible error, ella tiene pareja y está muy feliz con él, se dejó llevar por un momento de debilidad, que encima había sido ocasionado por su culpa, así que lo único que tenia que hacer era olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, total, esa seguramente sería la última vez que la viera y era lo mejor, si no quería acabar muriendo por un infarto. Emma Swan debe desaparecer de su mente para siempre.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron días, semanas, la mente de ambas poco a poco se fue "olvidando" de ese beso, ese beso que nunca debió ocurrir pero que inevitablemente quedaría en esa corta pero intensa relación… si se podía llamar de esa forma.

Quedó demostrado que los anteriores encuentros no eran producto del destino ni mucho menos, sino simples azares de la vida, vida que para ambas siguió adelante, sin ningún inesperado encuentro que originara otra guerra, ni otro apasionado beso.

Regina seguía con su rutina monótona de trabajo y más trabajo, su relación con Robin se afianzaba y la bella rubia pocas veces hacía acto de presencia en la mente de Regina, el tiempo estaba dejando ver que solo fue un bache sin importancia. Un bache molesto e "interesante" pero que tocaba a su fin. Robin evidentemente no supo nada de aquel beso, Regina se auto-convenció que fue esa horrible mujer la que se lanzó a ella quedando esta sin opción de escape. Para Regina fue un beso repugnante que jamás se podría volver a repetir.

El caso de Emma era otra historia muy diferente, aunque si es cierto que poco a poco su mente también fue "olvidando" aquel beso, no era porque no quisiera que se repitiese una y mil veces, sino porque pensar en aquello no era bueno para su salud emocional. Sabía que no la volvería a ver nunca y que aunque así fuera esa mujer odiosa no la querría a menos de dos metros de distancia, sería capaz de pedir al mismísimo presidente su expulsión inmediata e irreversible del país. Pero sin saber por qué, sentía una curiosidad insana por esa mujer, verla en aquel baño, llorando, sin esos kilométricos muros, le hizo ver a otra persona muy distinta. Quería saber todo de ella, conocer su pasado, vivir su presente y adivinar su futuro. A veces pensaba en ir al banco a verla, pero estaba claro que ni entrar por la puerta le dejarían, cada día en la cafetería esperaba que apareciese, cada vez que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta, pero no, era algo absolutamente inútil. Así que se resignada a no poder descubrir a la mujer que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, la mujer que ocupaba sus días y sus noches.

Por el momento debía seguir con su vida y llevar a cabo sus obligaciones, así que se dirigió al colegio como cada mañana, sus niños le darían las vitalidad que necesita.

Al finalizar la clase, no pasó desapercibido un niño, sentado solitario en las escaleras de la entrada, leyendo un libro, con cara realmente triste. Las clases ya habían acabado y no quedaba nadie, salvo ese pequeño. Emma por supuesto fue a averiguar que le pasaba. No podía dejar a un niño solo en la intemperie.

\- Ey, hola, ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado.

\- No te rías ¿vale?. – dijo el niño de forma tímida.

\- Claro que no, venga suéltalo.

\- Es un libro de cuentos de hadas, pero contados de forma diferente. Aquí la bruja malvada se acaba convirtiendo en buena por amor.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es algo difícil de creer.

\- ¿Porque? Cosas más raras ocurren en la vida real.

\- Y que lo digas, chico. ¿Oye y que haces aquí solito?

\- Esperando a mi mamá. Siempre llega tarde o ni llega – dijo el niño con una lágrima en los ojos.

A Emma esa imagen le conmovió el corazón, era profesora desde haca ya un par de años y había visto muchas clases de padres y esa en particular la odiaba. Ella había sido abandonada por los suyos, sabía lo que era crecer sin un referente paterno, sin el amor de unos padres, y cosas así le hacían hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Y tú sabrías decirme donde vives?, yo te puedo llevar, aquí hace frío y tiene pinta de llover, soy profesora te prometo que no soy como esa bruja malvada.

\- Si, vale, creo que si sabría.

\- Bien, por cierto me llamo Emma ¿y tú?.

\- Henry.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
